Deia Wiki
Welcome to the Deia Wiki This will be the site of the Deian Wiki. Go ahead and add your characters, and anything else you feel up to adding, whenever you add or edit a page, drop me a line! Hopefully you'll find it useful! Current events across The Material Plane 'Primary Campaign ' Just after seven o'clock in the morning on the 21st of Viilenmas, three planar rifts were torn open around the The Pale Horse's guildhouse in Toru'en. Kvelleren Spellhold, the Drow that slaughtered the Spellhold cabal, was responsible for the location of the rifts. Through them came four Balor, three Nalfeshnee, three Hezrou, four Glabrezu, three Vrocks, six Dretches, and two Babau. Among those fighting them were Rachnyr, Ephra, Kain, Juul'nir, Onedoro, Kurlok, Falla, Aerowyn, and a guest of the guild, named Thaddeo. Hren and Darian held Kvell at bay while the others fought the demons. One would think that a fairly large organization would wake up a few more members in the event of an attack, but oddly enough, our (not-so) heroes didn't get much in the way of help, and two of their number, Thaddeo and Aerowyn, fell. Their potential reinforcements were occupied. About 15 seconds after rifts were torn open above the surface, rifts were torn open below it. 2 rifts to Cruatae, as well as a gate from Inferma, were torn open. An Assassin Devil was sent after Miaeva, while she was occupied with keeping a Pit Fiend dead. If Bear had taken even seconds longer killing the Canoloth sent after him, she may have been killed, and they couldn't have dealt with those Pit Fiends very well at all without help from AEjenna's death magic. It took just over 2 minutes to kill the results of the rifts on the surface. If Tiraeyas had waited to bring warning downstairs, they may have died down there. ZeeKATA proved his worth in taking down a Pit Fiend while Erengi stopped it from killing Sotirra in her (heavy) sleep. Fortunately, the only one in the caves to die was Tiraeyas, who died in the back caverns, where his contingency spell saved him. Eph quietly plans to resurrect Aerowyn with her own hands, with a percentage cut off (courtesy of Miaeva), they also plan on resurrecting Thaddeo at the caravan, and charging the d'Este Company extra for it. In the end, Kvell plane shifted away when Ainarra came out. He killed Darian one more time, leaving him alive only at the mercy of Ephra's fortunate fate, before he switched targets to Eph. Previously... With the discovery of a planned date for the cultists' final move into action with the detonation of the bombs across Toru'en in fourty-four days, tensions are rising as certain people from across the planes begin to gather at The Pale Horse in Toru'en. Plans are being made, and the Summer Solstice will be arriving soon. Everybody is preparing, but few are ready. 'Military Campaign' With the brutal destruction of a temple village under their belts, Yeong's squad returns to the military encampment and receive orders to clear and collapse an Eyos military tower on the border. Ashtia, Lana, and Judas follow Yeong but only carry out their slaughter of the knights on the first floor halfway before turning on their commander and killing him, the change of heartas sudden as their slaughter. Using her connections to Teaust Trading Company and promising payment, if not now, Ashtia, accompanied by Judas, find a cleric to resurrect Irena, a knight and wife of one of the other knights, Jaqueya, who they had left behind with Lana. When they return to the forest to reunite the couple, they only find Jaqueya's body, and no sign of Lana anywhere. Now the unlikely trio travel to Toru'en in hopes that Ashtia will meet up with her elder sister, Teth, who seems to have a solution to just about everything... 'Devils Campaign' A small number of people have been gathered; each offered what they most desire, in trade for their time, and cooperation. Paiq, a mute Graven One, ähthina, a fey-toan pyromancer hoping to resurrect her sister, Raasia, an Azurin with undisclosed motives, and Gar, an oozemaster with an intent to protect his home. All have been gathered, and soon it will be time for them to act. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Navigation